Lana
by Jorge Jorasta
Summary: Islandia, 1999. Sang badut terbangun dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan kumal sedang duduk, menatapnya kosong di tengah-tengah hutan yang penuh dengan salju. Ia belum menyadari, bahwa anak itu adalah kunci agar ia bisa pulang ke Dunia Digital. Rated M for Violence/Gore, Sexual Themes, Foul Languages.


Author's Note :

Hai, tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk nulis tentang salah satu villain favorit author di _Whole Digimon Franchise_ , Piedmon.  
Tapi kalau mau nulis tentang villain dengan rating K/T rasanya kurang greget ya, makanya dikasih **rated M**.

This series will have a lot of :

1\. **Violence/ Gore**

2\. **Sexual Contents**

3\. **Swearing/Cursing**

So, diharapkan untuk reader **dibawah 17 tahun** atau yang tidak suka hal-hal seperti diatas, untuk **hindari fic ini ya**. Kindly check my other fics tho hehe (lah promosi?)  
Dan tentu saja, as the website name suggests, **Digimon bukan milik saya** , saya cuma fans.  
That's all folks.  
Selamat membaca :)

-Inbu

* * *

Piedmon.

Tangguh, pintar, licik, dan kejam di level yang berbeda dari Digimon jahat lainnya.

Wajar kalau ia adalah salah seorang _Dark Master_ , empat Digimon kegelapan yang bisa dianggap sebagai dewa kematian. Salah satu dari _Four Horsemen of Apocalypse_ kepercayaan sang Apokarimon.

Wajar kalau bagi Digimon pada umumnya, Piedmon adalah mimpi buruk yang nyata. Seorang badut yang akan membuatmu tertawa terus menerus hingga menangis, dan akhirnya kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Mati.

Ya, mati. Seperti apa yang hampir dialami oleh WarGreymon, partner Taichi.

Heaven's Gate milik Holy Angemon berhasil mengalahkannya, membawanya entah kemana dan entah kapan tidak ada yang tahu.

Hingga akhirnya ia membuka matanya, sekarang.

* * *

 **LANA**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Dingin."

"Apa-apaan dingin yang teramat sangat ini?"

"Dimana ini?"

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, namun pandanganku kabur.. aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar tumpukan salju, tanah, dan akar pohon.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mendengar suara kicauan burung semakin ribut.

Sepertinya kelima indra-ku sempat tidak berfungsi.. apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak ingat.

Ah, iya, kini aku ingat. Anak-anak terpilih dan Digimon mereka….

Bajingan!

Terutama Holy Angemon itu… dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku kehilangan tenagaku, indra-indraku sempat mati, dan kini sepertinya aku terlempar ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu. Tempat yang dingin, bau, dan basah!

"Aku, Piedmon ini, diperlakukan seperti layaknya sampah!? Pembalasanku akan datang…. Pasti!" geramku dalam hati.

Sepertinya tekadku telah merangsang indra-indraku hingga mereka dapat kembali berfungsi seperti semula. Kini aku tidak hanya dapat mendengar suara burung, namun juga suara angin, suara pergerakan Digimon dari dalam tanah, dan.. hembusan nafas?

Mataku yang kini telah berfungsi normal pun akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku berada di tengah hutan di musim salju. Aku menemukan diriku ternyata sedang terbaring, kurasa belum lama. Apabila sudah lama, aku pasti telah tertimbun salju karena sampai sekarang gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu masih turun dari langit.

Meski begitu, badanku terasa kaku. Buktinya, aku bahkan sulit untuk duduk.

"Kreeek"

Bunyi dari dalam tubuhku, ketika kugerakkan sendi-sendi yang nampaknya telah lama tak bergerak. Jadi sudah lama atau belum? tak tahu dan kini tak peduli. Aku duduk bersandar ke sebuah pohon, dengan mataku mencari-cari dimana sumber suara hembusan nafas itu berasal.

Melihat dari banyaknya pohon yang telah ditebang, ini pasti Dunia Manusia. Hanya mereka yang cukup bodoh untuk menebang sumber kehidupan sembarangan. Berarti yang bergerak di dalam tanah itu hanyalah makhluk yang disebut "Tikus".

Pikiranku teralihkan ketika akhirnya kutemukan sumber hembusan nafas itu. Sangat mudah padahal.. pantas aku tak bisa menemukannya dengan mataku. sepertinya kepekaan penciumanku menumpul.

"Hai," sapaku pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang kusandari. "Siapa disana?"

Hm, Aku bisa merasakannya. Orang itu merasa ragu, apakah dia harus keluar atau tidak.

"Hmph," helaku. Kalau ia tidak mau memperlihatkan dirinya, maka aku yang akan memperlihatkan diri. Dia pasti kaget, karena aku terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia. Akan kuberikan sedikit _shock therapy_ untuknya.

Aku berdiri. Kuambil sebuah langkah cepat, dan dalam sekejap mata aku sudah berada di depannya. "Huhu, bagaimana? Kau kaget "Manusia" bisa bergerak secepat itu kan?" benakku jumawa. Nah, seperti apa rupamu…

Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini?

Di depanku, seorang anak kecil berambut kuning muda sedang duduk dengan melipat kakinya. Matanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Hmph, melihat dari bajunya yang compang-camping di temperatur udara yang kurasa sekitar -3 derajat celcius ini, kurasa dia gelandangan yang tidak berpendidikan dan tidak memiliki pengetahuan secepat apa manusia bisa bergerak. Ia pasti menganggap kecepatanku hal biasa.. sungguh bodoh.

Tapi tidak hanya itu… Apa ia tidak merasa aneh? Padahal aura membunuhku tidak kusembunyikan sama sekali. Apa dia tidak bisa merasakannya? Tidak, Idiot sekalipun akan dengan mudah merasakannya!

Andai ia tidak bisa merasakannya pun, bukankah orang tinggi besar berkostum badut yang membawa empat bilah pedang di punggungnya adalah sebuah pemandangan menyeramkan untuk anak seumurnya?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Aku masih kesal karena ulah anak-anak terpilih. Anak ini sepertinya cocok menjadi pelampiasanku.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanyaku dengan menyungging senyum. Pertama, aku harus melepaskan penjagaannya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Mengintipku?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap mataku, namun pandangannya kosong.

Anak itu berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi, mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Tunggu…. dia mengacuhkanku?

Aku tidak suka ini. Lagi-lagi aku tidak dianggap.. oleh anak kecil!

Kuambil sebilah pedang dari punggungku. Aku akan menusuknya 10, tidak 100 kali, dan memutilasi tubuhnya sebagai balasan karena telah mengacuhkanku! Tapi tidak dari belakang, karena tidak ada rasanya membunuh seseorang sebelum melihat rasa takut dari wajah mereka.

Ya, ekspresi takut, terlebih lagi ekspresi anak-anak kecil adalah yang terbaik, _saikyo!_ Jerit tangis mereka, air mata yang keluar tanpa henti ketika mereka merasakan perih kulit yang tersayat dan melihat darah mereka bercucuran dengan deras.. ugh! Baru kusadari air liurku menetes dan aku membuat wajah yang aneh, seakan penuh dengan kenikmatan. Memikirkannya saja sudah begini, bagaimana melakukannya?

Kugerakkan kakiku dengan semangat, tidak butuh sedetik untuk berada di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya dan kembali memandangku yang kini menghunuskan pedang kepadanya, namun lagi-lagi pandangannya kosong.

Kubuka mulutku, kuperlihatkan gigi-gigi taring berwarna kuning, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kutatap dalam dalam matanya dengan tajam, kutingkatkan aura membunuhku, dimana pada tahap ini orang-orang tidak lagi melihatku, melainkan ilusi sebuah monster yang besar dan menakutkan.

Ia masih tidak bergeming.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku geram. Aku tidak terima.

Aku butuh melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu.

Aku butuh.

Aku butuh.

Aku butuh!

Perlihatkan ketakutanmu!

Pikiranku mulai menggila, bagaimana caranya aku membuatnya takut!? Anak ini aneh, sungguh aneh!

Tak pikir panjang, aku memotong jari-jari tangan kiriku dengan cepat. Darah segarku menyembur deras dan merubah warna salju di tanah menjadi merah, mengikuti jari-jariku yang telah putus bersimbah darah. Perih, sangat perih memang. Aku sampai harus mengatur nafasku yang mulai terengah karena menahan rasa sakit. Walau sakit, aku dapat tersenyum lebar, mengetahui bahwa anak itu akan dipenuhi dengan ekpresi ketakutan seka…

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Pemandangan semengerikan ini berada di depan matanya, dan ia tidak bergeming?

Ah, dia buta! Ya, pasti itu. Itu mungkin sebabnya pandangannya kosong. Tapi tunggu, kalau begitu dia tahu darimana jalan setapak untuk keluar dari hutan ini… ia bisa melihat. Lalu kenapa dia tidak merasa takut!?

Aku menggertakkan gigiku makin kencang. Kurasa lidahku sedikit tergigit, karena darah mulai keluar dari dalam mulutku, namun ia masih tetap tidak bergeming.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Rasa takut pasti akan muncul ketika kematian mendekatinya. Kalau aku memenggal kepalanya, ia pasti akan menghindar dan merubah ekspresinya. Ya, aku yakin itu.

Kugerakkan tanganku dengan cepat, kuayunkan pedangku ke lehernya dengan aura membunuh yang kutonjolkan sekuat mungkin.

"Mati kau!" teriakku, untuk menambah rasa takut tidak hanya dari penglihatan, namun juga dari pendengaran. Kini pedangku telah mengiris sedikit kulit di lehernya dan akan segera memutuskannya. Kepalanya akan menjadi bongkahan bangkai yang cantik!

"Pasti, pasti ekspresimu yang merendahkanku itu berubah!" teriakku dengan luapan kegembiraan, karena kali ini aku yakin akan dapat membuat wajahnya yang kumal itu penuh dengan rasa takut.

Namun, pedangku terhenti tepat sebelum aku melukai lebih jauh lehernya. Tidak, bukan pedangku yang berhenti. Tangankulah yang berhenti mengayun ketika melihat wajahnya.

Ini mustahil.

Ekspresi datar dengan tatapan kosong itu tidak berubah. Mata birunya itu menatapku namun seolah tidak melihatku, ia bagai melihat ke langit melewati tubuhku seakan-akan Piedmon ini, salah satu Digimon terkuat ini, tidak ada di hadapannya?

"Kenapa.." ujarku yang sudah tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku dari keingin-tahuan yang mulai membuatku sakit kepala. Tak kusadari, suaraku bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa takut!?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Anak itu menyeka sedikit darah yang berasal dari luka di lehernya dan sekali lagi, berjalan melewatiku.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi yang tertutup topeng ini. Mataku melotot, tak bisa memercayai ini semua. Anak kecil itu.. anak perempuan kecil yang kumal itu menganggapku bukan apa-apa. Tidak, dia menganggap kematian bukanlah apa-apa, bukan hal besar.

Aku tak mampu lagi menggenggam pedangku. Kakiku lemas dan akhirnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menahan berat tubuh ini. Aku jatuh tersujud, melihat punggung anak itu semakin jauh dariku.

"Kembali! Kubunuh kamu!" sahutku keras, berusaha menggapainya. Namun percuma, ia tetap berjalan, bagaikan tidak mendengar suaraku sama sekali.

Seketika, sebuah cahaya muncul dari langit, sebuah pilar cahaya jatuh tepat di depan anak kecil itu.

"Apa itu?" pikirku. Cahaya aneh yang entah kenapa terasa akrab. Seakan aku pernah melihatnya dulu.

Sebuah fenomena aneh, namun nampaknya tidak ada satupun hal yang mengagetkan baginya. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia itidak bergeming ketika melihat pilar cahaya secara tiba-tiba, yang lebih mirip dengan keajaiban.

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, melihat sebuah benda yang jatuh bersama pilar cahaya yang kini telah menghilang. Tak lama, ia mengacuhkannya dan kembali melangkah.

"Lana!"

Suara panggilan seseorang datang dari arah yang dituju anak itu. Lana, katanya.

Seorang nenek berbaju tebal, lengkap dengan penutup kepala dengan raut wajah khawatir tergesa-gesa berlari, dan akhirnya memeluk Lana.

"Jangan berkeliaran sendiri, semuanya khawatir," ujar nenek itu lirih. Anak itu memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan, terlihat nyaman.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon, sambil tetap mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Aduh, lehermu kenapa? Tergores ranting ya? Wajahmu juga sampai kumal begini... ayo kita pulang, harus cepat diobati!" kata nenek itu ketika menyadari adanya luka kecil di leher anak itu.

Lana mengangguk, seraya genggaman nenek itu semakin kencang. Sang nenek pun berlari untuk membawanya pergi.

Sebelum jauh, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatapku yang sedang bersembunyi. Lagi-lagi tatapan tanpa nyawa, yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa kulupakan untuk waktu yang lama.

Seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa sayang akan nyawanya sendiri…

"Hm?"

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Sebuah bongkahan besi kecil yang jatuh bersama pilar cahaya itu bersinar.

"Benda apa itu sebenarnya?" pikirku. Aku beranjak untuk mengidentifikasi sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti segumpal besi tersebut.

Seketika tekanan darahku naik ketika aku mengenalinya sebagai "entitas" yang membuatku ingin muntah. Aku langsung menarik dua bilah pedang dari punggungku dan mulai mengayunkannya dengan tenaga penuh untuk menghancurkan benda laknat itu.

"Hancur! Hancur!" teriakku, namun tampaknya tidak ada gunanya. Benda itu tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Aku terus mengayunkan pedangku, mencoba membelahnya karena kebencianku yang mendalam seketika memuncak kala melihatnya.

Aku baru saja terbangun dan harus langsung menghadapi hal yang aku benci dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Bila aku tak bisa menakuti Lana, maka akan kulakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan benda itu!

Ya, _Digivice_ itu!


End file.
